Others Say
by bowkickjump
Summary: Ia melakukannya sekali lagi./BL./RateM!/KYUMIN!


**Others Say**

 **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

* * *

Sungmin tahu percintaannya dengan Kangin berada diambang batas. Dirinya tentu saja tidak memiliki kuasa sama sekali atas segala tetek bengek perjodohan yang disetujui eomma-nya dengan keluarga Cho. Dengan anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya. Jika menyangkut hutang almarhum appa-nya, Sungmin hanya bisa merelakan.

Kangin seperti setengah gila mengetahui bahwa menit-menit ini merupakan kali terakhir dirinya bisa memegang tangan Sungmin. Ciuman yang ada dibibir pun seolah terasa bahwa ada ketidakrelaan disitu. Dirinya mendesis berulangkali. Ia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun jika pekerjaannya saat ini sama sekali tidak bisa menutup jumlah hutang appa Lee. Separuhnya sekalipun.

Tapi keduanya masih saling menyayangi.

Kangin lebih dari seorang pacar yang memiliki peran sebagai hyung yang baik, untuk Sungmin. Karena lelaki manis ini memang dekat dengan appa-nya (dulu), ia menurut. Sungmin juga menurut ketika Kangin berkata sambil menghembuskan napas kasar dengan pandangan sedih. Berkata bahwa Sungmin menuruti eomma-nya dan bersedia untuk dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Cho, dan Kangin— ia akan dijodohkan dengan Hyuna. Seorang anestesi di rumah sakit tempat Kangin berkerja, hanya saja memang berbeda departemen. Kangin di bagian administrasi, omong-omong.

Ini seperti sebuah perjalanan detik yang amat cepat. Sekarang Sungmin menemukan dirinya sudah dalam kamar pengantin yang dominannya berwarna marun. Setelah menghabiskan dua jam mengobrol dan digoda oleh Heechul —kerabat jauh dari suaminya, seperti Sungmin harus berhati-hati karena Heechul berulangkali mengatakan bahwa suaminya itu sedikit —sadistik. Uh? Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan macam-macam karena Heechul berkata demikian diikuti tawa yang mengocok. Sungmin mengikuti percakapan Heechul dan pasangannya mengenai humor jorok. Jadi suaminya mungkin jadi terlibat.

Kali pertama Sungmin melihat wajahnya adalah saat ikrar tadi. Tapi hanya sekali dan Sungmin merasa ciut sendiri bahwa wajah itu begitu mengintimidasi. Jadi ketika suaminya itu menutup pintu dan berjalan kearahnya, berlutut kepadanya, Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepala. Tentu saja Sungmin sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dalam rangka malam pertama mereka!

"Apa kau takut?" Sungmin menahan kepalanya supaya tidak mengangguk. Tapi ketika dagunya diangkat hingga mata foxy-nya telah bertemu dengan mata tajam bak elang, Sungmin membeku. _Dia tampan sekali_! omong-omong suaminya ini namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi kali ini Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengangguk. Karena memang, ia takut sekali, atau mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya —gugup.

Melihat respon istrinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Telunjuknya mendekat dan mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin. Berusaha menenangkan. Lalu ketika Sungmin mengambil keputusan dengan menghembuskan napas satu kali, ia mengangguk. Seperti menyetujui, mempersilahkan suaminya untuk membawanya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin, menatap matanya dengan lembut kemudian mengecup bibirnya lama. Sungmin terlena. Secara refleks mengikuti irama suaminya, mengelus pipi dan tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun melanjutkannya dengan ciuman panas yang membangkitkan hasrat keduanya.

Pagi harinya Sungmin menekuk kaki, masih di atas ranjang tengah mengerat selimut di dada. Ia tengah menunggu suaminya yang terlebih dahulu memilih mandi lalu ketika pintunya terbuka dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan selembar handuk membalut pinggang, Sungmin tersipu. Ereksi suaminya terlihat menyembul.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin, membelai poni istrinya yang keseluruhan rambutnya masih berantakan. Ia mendesah dengan tampang putus asa. "Ini menjengkelkan karena mandi air dingin samasekali tidak membantu. Jadi sayangku, kau mau membantuku?"

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa menolak. Dirinya hanya mengangguk patah-patah mengiyakan. Melihat suaminya membuka handuk, segera Sungmin membuka mulut menerima milik Kyuhyun. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi.

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Yeap, I'm bored. Just bored. Very bored. I had no idea what am I doing. So I decide to post a story with rate M.

So guys, I had a new instagram and try to focus on and I think I'll delete my facebook. It has been two years and ada tiga cerita di draft yang masih on process. Saya bakal libur dua bulan dan saya memikirkan untuk hiatus atau meremake cerita baru, tapi saya tahu masih ada yang belum selesai disini padahal saya memikirkan untuk pindah atau menghapus beberapa karena akun ini too much irritate things seperti PM yang gak bisa saya hapus lalu berpikir untuk membuat satu yang lain tapiiiii saya memikirkan yang biasa mencari saya disini seperti yang sudah memfollow.

But I'm still stuck. Stuck.

So, guys, help me, what should I do?


End file.
